


Be Blood or Fire

by jetblack_sun



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, They're both princes, Top Baz, i was crying cuz im brazilian and the words in my language for butthole and dick are so ugly, kinda sad but happy ending, my friend forced me to do it, passive-agressive simon, some dragon shit, wet kiss because he was bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblack_sun/pseuds/jetblack_sun
Summary: The ritual was simple and clear: only the blood of that one who was your ruin would be able to upside you down against your own nature.That's why it was so hard to kill a dragon. They kill you before you can get close, and consequently, they don't get attached. That was Simon's downfall.Or: when the dragon prince Simon was kidnapped by the Grimm-Pitch court.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Be Blood or Fire

The uneven ground of the palace dungeons was disheartening to Basilton on every possible level of the word, but he couldn't say he wasn't used to it. He was also accustomed to the sharp clang of the armor of the two soldiers who had accompanied him from an early age, contrasted with the dry sound his boots made on the stone floor. The three men continued to walk quietly down the long corridor in the dead of night, as they did every week. Even before they reached their final destination, both soldiers stopped in their places, advancing the prince's orders, who pulled a small silver key from the necklace he wore.

Basilton didn't need to restate his orders: stand guard quietly, even though they heard the screams. The soldiers, while aware of their duty to protect the one who would inherit the kingdom, never doubted the prince's ability to defend himself against the _hideous beast_ guarded in the bowels of the castle. They also believed that the screams were not from Basilton.

Every time the last dungeon cell was locked again, a grief settled on the prince's chest. The dried blood on the floor and walls only confirmed the inevitable: there would never be understanding on either side. The human side in refusing to believe that even _"monsters"_ were aware, and the poor dragons, who couldn't change what they were by nature: savages. 

A huge red dragon rested, in its almost extreme exhaustion, on the stone floor. The iron collar around his neck was exaggerated, thick — which also served to hurt if it resisted the tightening. The prince pulled a knife from his boot, hurrying to approach the creature. He tore the flesh from his own hand, feeling the stinging pain the act caused, and let the blood flow down to the creature's toothy mouth. 

The ritual was simple and clear: only the blood of that one who was your ruin would be able to upside you down against your own nature. 

That's why it was so hard to kill a dragon. They kill you before you can get close, and consequently, they don't get attached. That was Simon's downfall.

Blood shone within the creature's muzzle, traveling into its body and inducing a forced transformation. The screams of agony that began seemed endless as the bones compressed and the rough cartilage became a rosy skin. The wings and tail were one of the only original features left if you excluded the freckles that dotted the now boy's body. 

The body rested on the enormous chain that hung on the stones of the wall, curled in a fetal position, with smoke evaporating from his body. The prince removed his long cloak and approached slowly, sitting on the floor and touching the other's blond hair. His hand went down to the boy's neck, where he grasped it and pulled him until he was sitting, still looking down. 

A malicious laugh escaped the ancient dragon's lips, revealing his jovial voice, "Did I even say that I hate you?"

"Every time we're together, love of mine." A smile came to the prince's lips in amusement. Before they spoke again, Basilton surrounded the boy with his cloak, which was discarded shortly thereafter.

"Don't be so condescending. Hiding my sex won't nullify your reason for coming here, so be a good boy and feed me, Baz.""Don't be so condescending. Hiding my sex won't nullify your reason for coming here, so be a good boy and feed me, Baz." The boy pulled the prince by the collar of his shirt, causing him to fall between his legs. His toothy grin was deadly yet seductive.

Baz dropped to his knees and pulled him into his lap, fully aware of the boy's nakedness. Simon had always care if he would be seen by others, but for months he had not seen anyone but Baz. Baz was the only idiot who could enter a cell where there were so many homicides. Faced with such a position, the prince threw back his head and gave Simon a free pass.

It was customary to forget that the dragon teeth did not completely disappear, but were softened by the face that conveyed sweetness. It was hellish and painful to have those canines piercing his throat, but it was a pain the prince would endure. He would bear the guilt and regret that he had let the situation slip out of his control, he would bear it for letting Simon be taken captive in his parents' court and for receiving an award for it, for not telling the truth and not clarifying that it was never his intention for the dragon to be discovered, after all they were accomplices, _lovers_.

Simon was vindictive, as much as he loved the one who caused his imprisonment. He had fallen in love the moment he found the prince in the forest, lost, and protected him from the dangers hidden in those lands. Loved him every time he returned to his cave to see him, loved him even more when he felt the coolness of the prince's blood rushing down his throat and revealed himself human in return. Loved him and loved _and loved_ when they lay together. He loved him even when he was forced to kill the dozens of soldiers who had tortured him in that cell and hated him for seeing him again in tears, asking forgiveness for what had happened and promising for his own life that he would set him free. Hated every time he entered that stone cell to_ love him, to desire and feed him_. As if he were an animal.

Simon licked the drops of blood down the cavities in the prince's throat, the dragon's saliva making them disappear as soon as he was satisfied. Now he smiled wickedly at the prince, putting his arms across the broad shoulders of him.

"Your turn to feed now."

The first night they had sex after Baz's blood loss, he felt worse than he expected to be. The pressure on his head and the dizziness were surreal, but nothing better than the time - and the magical properties of a horny dragon - to get him back on track. 

The cloak that had been forgotten beside them now lay like a blanket on the floor below Simon, who left his legs spread on either side of the prince's waist.

"You know we don't really have to do this." Baz reaffirmed, holding the beloved's thighs.

"And what other fun would I have besides sleeping, eating and fucking? If you have another idea, I accept the suggestion."

Baz sighed. Simon had a point.

Then he tried to take off his shirt and boots, leaving his trousers at last and sitting back between Simon's legs. Unkindly, he took the blonde by the wrists and pulled him to kiss his lips, gripping his waist with his left arm and holding him firmly with his right. The fury with which he held the kiss would be absurd if not necessary. Simon bit the prince's lower lip violently, filling the kiss with blood.

Their bodies rubbed together, sexes coming together and waking as Baz loosened his grip to lower his hand to his partner's buttock, where he squeezed it, slapped it, then more until he finally returned his hand and stuck two fingers in Simon's mouth. The saliva, in addition to healing, was also thick. The blonde ran his tongue between his two fingers without compromise, no longer caring about the pain of penetration anyway.

When Baz penetrated him with a finger, Simon dodged to the prince's cock, placing it in his mouth and pushing it deep into his mouth without even hesitating to reach his throat. The act faltered Baz's movements within him, but he didn't care. Impatience, however, made Simon himself end the act and grab Baz. He dodged too much, like all royalty, and Simon hated it. He penetrated alone, descending into the prince's lap in the process. The lewd smile didn't leave the blonde's face.

Neither of them was used to talking when they had sex, there was no need for it. Simon did not tire easily, could bounce and be stocked up as he pleased; Baz loved to watch and feel what the other could do, and how hot he got during the movements.

Baz took Simon's face in one hand and kissed him, pushing not only his tongue into his mouth but also making him lie back in his cloak. He dropped the kiss just to lift his legs, placing them over his own shoulders and penetrating him even harder. He began to masturbate the boy bellow in the hope that he would relieve himself earlier, having achieved it a few minutes later.

Simon laughed as he reached the apex and pulled the other for a new kiss, languid and wet, also waiting for him to finish.

After they both finished, Baz pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of the trousers, which he used to wipe the stomach and anus of the dragon hybrid, which did not move until Baz finished and lay beside him on the cloak. They were silent until Simon asked the inevitable.

"Why are you here? It's been a few days since your last coming."

The prince sighed deeply. "They decreed your death. In the morning, the execution squad will come for you."

Disappointed but not surprised, Simon turned to the opposite side of Baz. "Of course, after all I just put the prince's life in danger by saving him from my own kind."

"And that's why I, Niall and Dev, are going to get you out of here now." _What?_

"What?"

"Did I fucking stuttered?" Baz smiled. "The two are out there. The palace is fervent with the opportunity to study the blood of a dragon, so fervent that everybody drank until they fell down in the banquet."

Simon was nervous, there was no way Baz could get rid of such a mess. "What makes you think your mother would be proud of it? Or your father?"

"My mother will probably try to kill me, my father will disinherit me and give the crown to the first one who can bring my head, which is why I intend to stay here and act like a fool until the day I am king and can end all these dumb and biased laws."

Simon stared at him in astonishment. "Nice plan. It sucks."

Baz laughed as he gathered his clothes and began to get ready to go out. "You have that cloak. We have about three hours until the next change of guards, we go through the woods."

"And what do you think I'll do after that? Wait for you in the same cave to live happily ever after?"

Honestly, Baz hoped, yes. "You'll be king too, Simon. We can be together, we can change everything."

Simon took a deep breath, stood up and brought the cloak to his chest. Before they left the cell, he kissed Baz one last time. "Stay alive until I'm king and come to rescue you."

"I will."


End file.
